battlefleet_gothic_armadafandomcom-20200213-history
Patch 6615
Fakshuns * Da Orkz (only fakshun wot matterz) iz now playable in da Skirmishes and Online Multiplaya. Bug Smashin' * Fixed a crash when finding a match. * Fixed a bug causing the Void-Locust Cloudswarm to kill ghost ships. * Correction of a bug causing certain ships to lose their Skill and Upgrades tooltip in the pregame screen. * Correction of a couple mistakes in the name generator of imperial ships. * Suppression of a bug causing the Chaos Space Station weaponry to not have any tooltip. * Correction of a bug affecting the given value for the detection range of ships. * Correction of a bug causing the Macro-Weapons’ projectiles to explode prematurely. * Correction of a bug affecting the camera when it was moved while moving onto a focused ship. * Suppression of a bug affecting Tzeentch special effects in the cutscene at the start of a mission and deploy phase. * Suppression of a bug affecting Nurgle special effects in the cutscene at the start of a mission, the Chaos dock and the deploy phase. * Correction of a bug affecting the “Advanced Cogitator Linkages” Upgrade. * Correction of a bug that made the combination of the Upgrade Camo and the Wind of Change Favour skill ineffective. * Correction of a bug affecting the Light Cruisers Chaos. * Suppression of a crash occasionally occurring on missions containing Defence Platforms or Space Stations. * Suppression of a crash occurring sometimes while in-game. * Correction of a bug affecting the bulletpoints of the windows explaining Planetary assault, Recovery and Space Station Assault Missions * Correction of a crash occurring sometimes when the player clicked on Ready. * Correction of a bug that affected the bomb special FX. * Correction of a bug that prevented the Augur disruptor FX from disappearing in the Guest’s screen in multiplayer. * Correction of a bug that allowed guests to repeatedly use skills in multiplayer. * Correction of a bug affecting the cooldown of the Nova Cannon. * Fixed a crash that occurred sometimes on the Score screen. * Correction of a bug that prevented a ship having no weapons and systems available from suffering Fire Onboard and Hull Breach critical damage. * Correction of a bug that caused the Taunt to not cancel the move order if it was queued. * Fixed a bug that affected the Burn Retros manoeuvre that worked half the time it was used. * Fixed a bug that occasionally allowed some ships to start at the center of the map. * Fixed multiple crashes occurring during Space Station Assault missions. * Fixed a crash when a warp should end the game. Screen stuffz * Values in the tooltips about critical damages added. * New heraldic and new favour icons for the Imperial Navy favour. * Repositioning of the Victory/Defeat text in the Scorescreen and Capitulation feedback added. * Amelioration of the GUI buttons for contextual actions (Cancel Warp, Redeploy, Swap, Execute.) * Upper case during profile creation now possible. * Repair button moved to prevent superposition with other elements. * Suppression of the Battlefield location line in the pregame screen. Optimiza-'shun * Vertical Synchronization is now available in the Options. * In the pregame and briefing screen, the texts won’t be cut out no matter what the current resolution is. * Campaign cinematics can now be skipped with Space or Escape. * In Campaign, once the tutorial for Port Maw is done, you can now freely navigate in the game screen. * Dialogues are now stopped as long as the Escape menu is open. * Renowned Symbol added in the briefing panel. * The background of the main menu has been changed to gain more visibility. * Deploy zones are now uniformed. * The guest’s skill interface is now more reactive. Graffiks * Retakes of the environment in the 3rd mission of the prologue. * Visual amelioration of the Chaos Favours. * Special Effect for all Ordnances added. * New Special effect for the Nova Cannon. * Adding a teleportation FX on the bomb Countdown FX and on the ship deck. Ork-onomiks ''' * All the choices available in the main menu now have a description. * Double tapping the key assigned to a group of ships focus the camera on the first ship of this group. * We deactivated bindings, in order to fix stability issues. Binding will be back soon. '''Battlin' * Torpedoes now have the Armour Piercing Attribute, considering armour as minimal when they hit. * The Slaanesh Favour Skill Promise of Slaanesh now silences the target for a given duration. * Transport ships aren’t visible anymore for the attacker during the deploy phase. * “Brace for Impact” bonus armor now applies to weaponry hit with the “Armour Piercing” Attribute. * The minimal Armour value used by Armour piercing weapon is now 25 instead of 20. * Nova Cannons now have more dispersion, the epicenter size of full damage is divided by 2, and minimal distance now 6.000 instead of 5.000 * The Upgrades “Teef Surplus” and “Omnimessiah” now give +1 Upgrade slot to the ship. * The “Crew in Replacement” penalty has been suppressed. * Admiral ships are no longer immune to insubordination. * "Executing a Captain in insubordination now grant the “Mutiny” Malus ** Cooldowns are increased by 20% ** Combustion Gauge refill speed reduced by 20% ** The Troop Value of the ship is reduced by 10. ** Additionally, the ship will randomly suffer from 0 to 2 critical damages. ** The Mutiny malus lasts until the end of the mission." * The Cooldown of Taunt is now 180 seconds instead of 120 seconds. * Ships now have a 45% chance to be Lost in Warp if they disengage. * The Lost in Warp State now only last 1 turn. * The Navigator has been modified. This crew now grant two bonuses : He reduces the Disengagement by 2,5 seconds per level and reduces the chances to be lost in warp by 15% per level. * The Cooldown of the Stasis bomb is now 180 seconds instead of 120 seconds. * The Upgrades “Advanced Survival Pod” and “Improved Warp Engine” are deleted. The ships with these upgrades will see them unfitted and their Renown cost will be refund. * A new upgrade “Belt Armour” is now available to be fitted on the ships. This upgrade let the ship ignore the first critical damage on a system (Deck, Engine, Generator). * A new upgrade “Generator Security Team” (“Big Mek” for Orks) Gives the ship a bonus of 10 points in Crew value against the enemy’s Cancel Warp. * Most ships’ Fleet point costs have been adjusted. * Bomber Damages improved from 25 per bomber to 30 per bomber. * The Cooldown of the Void Shield Transfer is now 90 seconds instead of 45 seconds. * The Cooldown of the Reinforcement is now 180 seconds instead of 150 seconds. * The Cooldown of the Shokk-attack Mega-Kannon is now 120 seconds instead of 150 seconds. * Huge changes on the Chaos Weaponry: ** Suppression of the Heavy Lance battery replaced by the Lance battery. ** Rename of the Heavy Lance Turret to Lance Turret (Stats not changed.) ** Creation of the Prow Launch Bay: *** x1 => Despoiler. ** Creation of the Light Missile Pod Turret for the Chaos Escort Ships. They now replace the Light Macro-Turrets. ** Light Missile Pod Turrets have the following stats: *** Damage: 3 *** Rate of fire: 6 *** Critics: 0.3 *** Range: 500 *** Attack: 1 ** Iconoclast Escort Ship now have 6 Light Missile Pod Turrets instead of 9 Light Macro-Turrets. ** Creation of various Missile Pods. The only difference is the Range: ** Missile Pod Turret: *** x1 => Devastation, Slaughter. ** Heavy Missile Pod Turret: *** x1 => Acheron x2 => Desolator ** Super-Heavy Missile Pod Turret : *** x1 => Carnage, Styx ** Creation of Varied new Macro-Turrets that split the old macro-turrets in different types. The only difference is the range. ** Slaughter Cruiser speed increased by 50. ** Missile pods rate of fire is now 6. ** Twin-Linked battery rate of fire is now 3. ** Heavy Macro-battery now have 8 attacks instead of 12. ** Twin-linked Batteries of the Devastation replaced by Lance batteries. ** Macro battery rate of fire is now 5. ** Heavy Macro Battery rate of fire is now 6. ** All point costs have been revised accordingly. Scribblin's * Some “Ignore enemy armour” changed to “ignore most of the enemy armour”. * Many corrections to tooltips and texts. Miskellalaneyus * Sound effects on clicks in campaign added. * Matchmaking now tries to match admirals with similar levels Dakka dakka dakka!